Never Again
by MoexIsxForever
Summary: Joe and Miley have drifted apart, Joe really misses her, something feels empty to him, all he thinks about is her, will he be able to cope with her gone from his life? Based on the song empty by The Click Five. ONESHOT


**Title: Never Again**

**Summary: Joe and Miley have drifted apart, Joe really misses her, something feels empty to him, all he thinks about is her, will he be able to cope with her gone from his life? Based on the song empty by The Click Five. ONESHOT**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: Well my best friend introduced me to this song, I fell in love with it the first time I heard it. So while you are reading this, I would insist you listen to the song, it really makes you feel the emotions! I'm telling you once you've got hold of the beat, you won't regret it, it's not the same without the song, Please R&R**

_**Tried to take a picture  
Of love **_

The moonlight scattered across his face as he starred at the photo album, with the pictures of Miley and him in it, he tried figuring out why they had broken up, was it him she had stolen his heart, but he had nothing to do about it, she didn't want him anymore.

_**Didn't think I'd miss her  
That much **_

A tear fell from his eyes as he tried gripping on to a photo.  
"I miss you, don't leave me," he cried, as his eyes were filled with water.

_**I want to fill this new frame  
But its empty **_

He started flipping through the pages until he came across a page with no pictures,  
tears fell from his eyes as a puddle of water appeared on one of the photo's. He tried asking Miley why they had broken up, but she refused to tell him.

_**Tried to write a letter  
In ink**_

He didn't know what to do, he had tried his best to win her back but nothing seemed to work, she wasn't coming back. One month had gone by but still no sign of her.

_**Its been getting better  
I think **_

Joe tried hard not to think about it, he convinced himself he would be alright.

_**I got a piece of paper  
But its empty  
Its empty **_

He tore a page from his notebook, he decided to send her something, but he couldnt think of words to explain how empty he was feeling without her in his life, no words could  
describe his deep and dark desires.

_**Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty **_

Joe sat there with the moonlight falling across his face, His heart was racing as he thought  
more and more about what he had done to deserve this, what mistake?

_**And I've even wondered  
If we  
Should be getting under  
These sheets **_

He lay on his bed and gazed at the empty space beside him, his pillow was getting soaked with the continuous tears.

_**We could lie in this bed  
But its empty  
Its empty **_

He stroked the pillow beside him as hey lay with his face down, the cold air was coming from outside, as his hair flew across his face.

_**Maybe we're trying  
Trying too hard  
Maybe we're torn apart  
Maybe the timing  
Is beating our hearts  
We're empty **_

Nothing came to him as he still thought about it deeply, it was as if he could feel her gentle and soft. hands on his.

_**Or will we end up getting hurt  
Is this love a myth  
So tell me are you in for this  
There's so much more than we can see  
More than you  
More than me  
It takes two to believe! **_

He wanted so badly to figure it out, just so he could hug her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

_**Maybe it's our first mistake  
And baby that's alright  
It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight  
Maybe it's our first mistake  
And baby that's alright **_

He wanted to hold her tight and tell her that they would make it through this darkness, he felt a slight bit of warmth when he remembered the times he spent with her.

_**It's crazy how we lost ourselves tonight  
There's a reason why they say that we should give it time  
But time is not enough  
And that's the reason why when you're young you fall in love **_

Joe clenched his fists as he heard her voice echo through his mind, whispering the words  
"I'm sorry," There has gotta be a way he thought.

_**And that's the reason why  
When you're young you fall in love**_

He fell in love with her, nothing would ever change the way he felt for her, something he  
couldn't explain, something too special to describe within words. He lay there sobbing and yelling at himself in his mind, everything's empty.

* * *

**A/N: Did you hear the song and try reading it, it really works right? I will update my other  
stories soon, but please review! I will love you forever!  
-MIF**


End file.
